Una deidad, Un demonio ¿Amor imposible?
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Su cuerpo era azotado por ligeros espasmos causados por el llanto, y es que se negaba a creer que después de esperar poder volver a verle fueran en vano, sonrió tristemente para si, aun cuando el continuara con vida, era posible que no le recordara, ¿Quié
1. Chapter 1

**Una deidad, Un demonio… ¿Amor imposible?**

**Capitulo 1.- El primer encuentro**

_El gran Tai Youkai, principe de las tierras occidentales, y primogénito del gran Inu Tashio, se encontraba caminando solo por un oscuro paraje del bosque, la niebla cubría gran parte del lugar, pero eso no era impedimento para que el Tai Youkai se desplazara por esta, ni para que no pudiera divisar un enorme palacio que se encontraba ala distancia._

_Algo parecia estar llamándolo, era un fuerza, un deseo, no lo sabia con certeza, pero de algo estaba seguro, sea lo que fuere... No podía ignorar su llamado, aunque lo intentara_

_Sesshomaru entro al inmenso palacio, encontrándose con infinidad de ningens y youkais por igual todos ellos petrificados, como si se hubiesen quedado congelados en el tiempo, mientras libraban una batalla, de la que ya nunca podrían salir._

_El youkai continuo caminando, dentro del palacio, habia seres de distintas apariencias y formas que realizaban alguna clase de movimientos infinidad de veces, como si estuvieran condenados a repetir las mismas tareas por la eternidad._

_El Tai Youkai por fin se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta, levanto una de sus garras con la finalidad de abrirla, pero, antes de que este la tocara, la puerta se abrio por si sola, con un rechinido sordo, revelando un enorme salon, en el que, al igual que en los pasillos, habia seres condenados a repetir las mismas tareas, como fantasmas que repiten sus últimos momentos de vida_

_Los ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron en un cuerpo, el cual, se encontraba en el suelo, como si estuviera sumido en la inconciencia, el youkai se acerco a el y lo tomo en sus brazos, quedando maravillado ante el ser que sostenía._

_Era un joven de larga cabellera azul cielo, con dos mechones de color rojo, bestia elegantemente, como si de un miembro de la realiza se tratara, su piel era de un color blanco, demasiado tersa al tacto, como si de porcelana se tratara._

_No era un ningen o un youkai, pues no olía como uno, entonces lo único que séle ocurrio fue que se trataba de una deidad_

_El Tai youkai quedo extasiado ante tal belleza que no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro, lo que ocasiono que este abriera los ojos, revelando dos orbes de fuego, que lo miraban fijamente_

_-Gracias por ayudarme –le dijo el joven con voz dulce_

_-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse_

_-Me nombre es Nataku –le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente -¿Y cual es tu nombre?_

_-Soy Sesshomaru –le respondio sin tener idea del porque le hablaba tan abiertamente -¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-Antiguamente era un templo, pero fue convertido en el palacio de un dios malvada, el cual hizo todo lo que vez –dijo con tristeza –Y ami, me condeno a ser su esclavo por la eternidad, pero como me rehusé me dejo en un sueño profundo del cual tu me liberaste –le dijo sonriendo _

_-Hn._

_El joven le sonrio nuevamente y se acerco para abrazarlo, acto seguido, una luz los cubrió transportándolos a otro lugar, lejos de aquel palacio._

_-Es momento de separarnos –le dijo –Pero estoy seguro que nuestros caminos se cruzaran de nuevo_

_El joven se despidio del Tai youkai besándolo en la mejilla para luego desaparecer_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru abrio los ojos, habia sido solo un recuerdo distante, que lo perseguía desde que vio a ese joven ya hace muchos años, el aun era joven, pero lo recordaba muy bien y algo le decia que pronto volvería a ver a Nataku, su Nataku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Este es mi primer ff de esta serie que no sea crossover n.n espero les guste


	2. Nataku

**Capitulo 2.- Nataku**

El grupo del Hanyou se encontraba lejos del grupo, dormitando tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol, el dia era tranquilo, por lo que el ambarino no sintió la necesidad de estar alerta, pero de pronto, escucho un grito que lo despertó de su sueño, miro asía abajo, encontrándose con un joven que estaba apunto de ser atacado por un grotesco youkai.

-No por favor… -dijo el joven asustado

-Tranquilo no te haré nada –le dijo el youkai –Solo quiero divertirme un poco con tigo

El joven retrocedió un paso, no quería volver a ser el juguete de nadie, no otra vez.

El youkai se acerco mas a el, pero, justo en el momento en el que lo iba a tocar, Inuyasha lo golpeo, lanzándolo lejos del joven

-Miserable –siseo el youkai para luego atacarlo, pero Inuyasha lo esquivo con facilidad

No le tomo mucho al hanyou destruir al youkai, utilizando sus garras.

El joven al ver que ya no estaba en peligro, se dejo caer de rodillas, aliviado.

-Gracias –dijo el joven sonriéndole, aunque el Inu estaba de espalda a el

-Ten mas cuidado –le dijo aun sin verlo

-Si, lo tendre

Por primera vez, desde que salvo al joven, el ambarino se digno a mirarlo, quedando maravillado ante tal belleza, ante esto, el ambarino no pudo evitar el sonrojarse

-¡Oh, pero que mal educado soy –dijo el joven un poco apenado –Mi nombre es Nataku, una vez mas le agradezco el haberme salvado

-De… de nada –dijo el Inu

-Es mejor que me vaya –le dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar

-¡Espera! –exclamo el hanyou tomándolo de la muñeca

-¿Si? –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-No puedes viajar solo, podrían atacarte de nuevo

-Le agradezco su preocupación –le dijo –Pero no puedo permitir que nadie me acompañe –dijo con tristeza

-¿Por qué?

-El no permitirá que nadie este cerca de mi –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿El?

-Oroshimaru… Un ser de enorme maldad, yo era su prisionero, asta que fui salvado por un dulce Youkai larga cabellera plateadas y hermosos ojos dorados –dijo mientras se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de Sesshomaru

El hanyou, ante la descripción, creyó se trataba de su padre, por lo que decidió no indagar mas

-Por cierto –dijo el Inu –Tu no hueles como un ningen pero tampoco hueles como un youkai.

-A bueno… -dijo mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente –Eso es porque no pertenezco a ninguna de esas razas

El sonrojo de Nataku, a Inuyasha le pareció demasiado hermoso, tanto que el mismo se sonrojo

-Eh, ¿Y a que raza perteneces entonces?

-Pues soy una deidad –dijo bajando la mirada como si estuviera apenado de ser lo que era.

-¿Una deidad? –repitió –Jamás había escuchado de una deidad de nombre Nataku.

-Bueno, eso es porque no todas las deidades son conocidas por los mortales –dijo sonriendo un tanto apenado

-Ya veo… ¿entonces ese tal Oroshimaru?

-También es una deidad… uno maligno y de los mas poderosos –dijo –Yo fui su esclavo por muchos siglos –dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-Asta que te rescataron –concluyo el ambarino

-Si, yo había estado llamando a un ser, capaz de atravesar el dominio de Oroshimaru sin que lo detectaran, pero nunca espere que fuera un youkai –dijo sonriendo para luego sonrojarse –En especial uno tan hermoso como el.

-Ya veo –dijo un tanto molesto –Ven con migo, aunque seas un dios no puedes andar solo por estos lugares.

-Pero…

.No te preocupes ese tal Oroshimaru no te volverá a tocar- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Te lo prometo

Nataku no dijo nada solo se limito a sonreírle en agradecimiento.

-Es usted muy amable, eh…

-Inuyasha –le dijo tomándolo nuevamente de la mano

-Es usted muy amable Inuyasha-sama

El Inu llevo al joven dios consigo y lo presento a sus amigos, quienes quedaron tanto asombrados con la historia, como extasiados por la belleza del joven.

-No te preocupes lindo Nataku –dijo el monje tomándolo de las manos –Tengo una idea para que ese tal Oroshimaru no te encuentre

-¿Qué clase de plan excelencia? –pregunto Sango, la exterminadora

El monje le sonrió con picardía y con un dejo de malicia mientras miraba a Nataku, lo que asusto un poco al dios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al monje séle ocurrio una idea para evitar que Oroshimaru atrapara nuevamente a Nataku y tan pronto llegaron a una aldea, la puso en practica

-Monje-sama –lo llamo Nataku, quien temia la cabeza baja y las mejillas sonrojadas -¿Esta seguro que de esta forma Oroshimaru no me encontrara?

-¡Claro, después de todo ese Tal Oroshimaru busca a un hombre y no a una mujer –dijo

Nataku, no sabia en donde meterse por la pena que sentía pues estaba vestido con un hermoso Kimono blanco con el bordado de un árbol de cerezo, su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado en una coleta, sus rasgo eran demasiado finos y delicados, su cuerpo era delgado, lo que le ayudaba bastante a hacerse pasar por una mujer

-Pero es que me da mucha pena –dijo estrujando la tela del Kimono

-¿Cómo fue que pudo escapar tanto tiempo? –le pregunto Kagome

-Fue gracias ala generosidad de algunos dioses, enemigos de Oroshimaru, ellos me mantenían escondido algun tiempo, pero siempre debía irme para no meterlos en problemas –el joven dios bajo la mirada –Pero hace poco, el me encontró y cuando me encontraba con un dios del agua, Oroshimaru lo mato, pero antes de que eso sucediera, el utilizo sus ultimas energías para que yo escapara –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo lamento… -se disculpo –No quise…

-No tiene importancia Kagome-san –dijo sonriéndole tristemente –Pero, hay algo que me intriga

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Sango

-¿Por qué Oroshimaru aria un trato con un Youkai nacido de la unión de muchos seres malignos y un ningen?

-Nataku –dijo Inuyasha mirándolo con seriedad –¿Sabes el nombre de ese Youkai?

-Si… Me parece que se llama Naraku

Los presentes se miraron entre si con preocupación y una mente atravesó la cabeza de todos, ¿Qué era lo que estaría planeando Naraku ahora?

_Continuara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Engaño o confusión?

**Capitulo 3.- ¿Engaño o confusión?**

El grupo del Hanyou se había detenido a descansar en las cercanías de un rió, mientras el grupo descansaba, Nataku. El joven dios se adentro un poco en el bosque, pues algo o alguien lo estaba llamando, de eso estaba seguro.

-Hola Nata-chan –dijo una voz femenina desde algún lugar indefinido.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto un tanto asustado

-No cambias Nata-chan, sigues siendo el mismo despistado de siempre –dijo la voz para luego aparecer frente a el.

Era una joven mujer de larga cabellera blanca como la nieve, con dos mechones de cabello rojo a cada lado del rostro, vestía una hakama de color blanco, sobre esta, traía una armadura roja con negro, de su espalda colgaba una espada, casi tan grande como ella, sus ojos eran rojos y delineados en negro.

-Kurae –dijo Nataku un tanto sorprendido para luego abrazarla.

-Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado –dijo sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba también.

-Kurae, jamás podría olvidarte –dijo separándose ligeramente de ella

La mujer le sonrió para luego mirarle detenidamente.

-Etto, ¿Qué haces vestido como mujer? –pregunto con una ceja levantada

-Eh, bueno…. Yo… EljovenmonjepensóquedeestamanerapasaríadesapercibidoparaOroshimaru,pueselbuscaaunadeidadmasculinaynounafemenina –dijo tan rápido que la mujer apenas y le entendió.

-Una deidad haciendo lo que un mortal le pidió –la mujer comenzó a reír ante esto.

-No le veo la gracia –dijo haciendo puchero para luego mirarla con seriedad –Kurae, ¿Qué hace una deidad guerrera como tu en un lugar como este?

-Este mundo esta llego de peleas y guerras, la mayoría estupidas –dijo –Y en donde existan guerras los dioses de la guerra se encontraran ahí –dijo la deidad –Pronto habrá una guerra en las cercanías, es por eso que me encuentro aquí, para darle mi bendición a quien me plazca

-Ya veo… -dijo un tanto triste

Silencio…

-Supe que escapaste del idiota de Oroshimaru con la ayuda de un mortal… Un youkai sin mas no recuerdo.

-Si… –dijo el joven

-Debes tener cuidado Nata-chan –dijo la diosa –Si Oroshimaru te atrapa….

-Lo se… -le respondió bajando la mirada

-Tienes que ir con Nyanta-sama y pedirle ayuda

-Pero Kurae… No se donde se encuentra –le confeso Nataku –La he buscado desde que escape de Oroshimaru…

-Mmm, posiblemente Shika sepa donde se encuentre –

-¿Shika?

-Una segadora de almas, encargada de llevar a los espíritus de los mortales, youkais y ningens por igual al otro mundo para ser juzgados –dijo mirándolo con seriedad –Estoy segura que ella sabe donde podría encontrarse Nyanta-sama

Nataku bajo la mirada

-Demo… Cuando estés con Nyanta-sama, debes recordar que… Una vez tomada la decisión no habrá marcha atrás

-Lo se…

-Tengo que irme –le dijo –No quisiera que Oroshimaru te encontrara por causa mía

-Arigato Kurae-san

-Recuerda Nata-chan, que los dioses siempre te protegeremos –dijo para luego desaparecer.

-Nyanta… -Nataku miro el cielo con un dejo de preocupación

-¿Nyanta? –repitió una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Inuyasha-sama! –exclamo el joven dios

-Gomen –se disculpo -¿Te asuste?

-No –le respondió -¿Escucho todo?

-Solo a ti decir el nombre de Nyanta –le respondió con una ceja levantada –Por cierto, ¿Quién es? –le pregunto en un cierto tono de celos

-Es una deidad –le respondió Nataku –Se dice que Nyanta es la ultima de los dioses primigenios.

-¿Y porque la buscas?

Nataku bajo la mirada mientras apretaba la tela del Kimono con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bueno… Eso es porque Nyanta-sama es la única que sabe la verdad acerca de mi…

-¿De que hablas?

-Desde que caí en manos de Oroshimaru… Perdí parte de mis recuerdos, de quien soy –le respondió –Es por eso que busco a Nyanta-sama, porque es la única que puede ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria y a liberarme de Oroshimaru para siempre.

-Ya veo –dijo el Hanyou –No te preocupes, te ayudaremos en tu búsqueda.

-Arigato Inuyasha-sama –dijo el dios abrazándolo por el cuello lo que ocasiono un sonrojo por parte del Inu –Gomen –se disculpo soltándolo

-No tiene importancia n/n

Silencio…

-Sabe… -dijo el joven dios un tanto sonrojado –Usted tiene un gran parecido a ese youkai que me salvo –dijo en tono nervioso y mirándolo de reojo

Inuyasha lo miro con cierta tristeza, ¿Debía decirle, Si le decía eso le causaría una gran tristeza al dios, pero por otro lado… El merecía saberlo, además, de que lo sabría tarde o temprano y seria peor.

-Nataku… Tengo… Tengo algo que decirte –le dijo el Hanyou no muy seguro de lo que haría a continuación

-¿Si Inuyasha-sama?

-Es acerca del youkai que te rescato –le dijo mirándolo seriamente, ya no había marcha atrás –Ese youkai…. Era mi padre

-¿Su padre? –dijo entre sorprendido y confundido

-Y el… Murió… Hace mucho tiempo

Ante esta revelación, los ojos del dios se llenaron de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermoso rubíes

-¿Muerto?... –Fue lo único que atino a decir antes de echar a correr

-¡Nataku! –le grito el inu persiguiéndolo, pero fue inútil, ya que este había desaparecido

-Nataku… -dijo el ambarino bajando la vista –Lo lamento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku se encontraba frente a un hombre de largo cabello blanco, de su frente sobresalían dos pequeños cuernos, vestía cual si un emperador se tratase, sus ojos eren de color negro y tenían un brillo de maldad y sed de sangre, su piel era del color del bronce.

-Y dígame Oroshimaru-sama –hablo Naraku, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían mantenido por unos momentos -¿Cuál es su interés en esa pequeña deidad?

-Es muy simple Naraku –le respondió el dios –El poder que Nataku posee es capaz de hacer que, incluso sus enemigos se conviertan en sus aliados –le dijo –Fui testigo de eso, ya que mi mejor soldado y mas fiel guerrero le jurara lealtad solo a el e intentara liberarlo –dijo –En los siglos que el me perteneció infinidad de youkais se unieron a mi…

-Ya veo… Entonces –dijo Naraku –Si usted me ayuda a conseguir lo que yo quiero yo le ayudare… A tener a su preciado Nataku de nuevo

Oroshimaru sonrió y asintió

-Así será, y no solo te ayudare a tener lo que mas deseas, también mucho mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola! Bueno este es el final del capitulo espero les gustara n.n


	4. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro… La sonrisa de unidos**

Nataku corrió y corrió, asta que sus piernas sus piernas no pidieron mas y cayo al suelo, cansado, triste y sin esperanzas.

-Se… Sesshomaru-sama… -dijo con un hilo de voz mientras gruesas lagrimas dibujaban el contorno de su hermoso rostro

Su cuerpo era azotado por ligeros espasmos causados por el llanto, y es que se negaba a creer que después de esperar poder volver a verle fueran en vano, sonrió tristemente para si, aun cuando el continuara con vida, era posible que no le recordara, ¿Quién podría culparlo, El era el dios mas débil de todos, desde pequeño siempre fue una carga para todos los que lo rodeaban, era natural que alguien tan poderoso como lo era el Tai Youkai olvidara fácilmente a alguien que ni siquiera era digno de ser una deidad.

Los pensamientos del joven dios fueron interrumpidos por un grito, rápidamente, Nataku se puso de pie y corrió en dirección de donde provenía aquel grito desesperado. Olvidando así, todo lo que había pasado por su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin se encontraba buscando sus alimentos acompañada por el pequeño youkai con apariencia de duende, cuando, de pronto, un feroz youkai con apariencia de una feroz bestia los ataco, lo que hizo que la pequeña soltara un sonoro grito, inmediatamente Yaken, intento defenderla del youkai, pero este, siendo ciertamente mas grande y fuerte, lo derroto fácilmente.

-Yaken-sama, Yaken-sama –decía la pequeña mientras trataba desesperadamente de despertarlo

-Que exquisito bocado –dijo la horripilante bestia para luego lanzar un ataque dispuesto a matarlos de un solo golpe pero…

Un Kekkai fue creado entre la bestia y sus victimas lo que causo el enojo de la criatura

-¿Quien se a atrevido? –gruño

-Pequeña… vete de aquí –le pidió el dios apareciendo frente ala pequeña

-Pero…

-Tu… -gruño cada vez mas enfadado –Morirás por tu osadía –dijo en tono amenazante.

El youkai comenzó a atacar el Kekkai, lanzando golpe tras golpe, asta que logro romper el campo de energía y lastimar, levemente a Nataku

-Muere…

Nataku, inconcientemente, abrazo ala pequeña, esperando el golpe de la bestia, golpe que no llego.

-ahhh -gimio la bestia y callo al lado del dios, manchándolo con su sangre

-Pero… -el dios estaba confundido por lo sucedido, pero su confusión no duro mucho, pues, frente a el se encontraba la razón de la muerte del youkai

-¿Se encuentra bien Nataku-sama? –dijo una voz femenina

Era una youkai, sus ojos eran como los de un felino, de color amarillo, el color de su cabello era naranja, con algunos mechones negros, su piel era como la de un tigre y poseía filosas garraras, tenia cola y orejas felinas, usaba un vestido estilo chino con aberturas a cada lado dejando ver sus piernas, poseía dos espadas, entrecruzadas que traía en la espalda.

-¿Se encuentra bien Nataku-sama? –repitió nuevamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a el.

-Si estoy bien… La pequeña –dijo recordando a Lin -¿Estas bien pequeña? –le pregunto colocando una mano en el hombro de la pequeña

-Si, gracias señorita -dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-¿se… señorita? O.o –dijo para luego recordar que aun vestía como una chica, suspiro pesadamente.

-Será mejor que nos movamos –dijo la youkai mientras les daba la espalda –El poder que utilizo para crear el kekkai de seguro fue captado por Oroshimaru.

-Si tienes razón –dijo bajando la mirada –Pero la niña…

-Yo haré lo que usted mande y ordene

-No podemos dejarla aquí –dijo mientras se acercaba ala niña –Dime nena, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Lin, ¿Yaken-sama se pondrá bien?

-Si, no te preocupes

-Nataku-sama –dijo la tigresa mientras se ponía en posición de defensa –Alguien nos vigila

-¿Oroshimaru? –pregunto aterrado mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-No… Es un youkai…. Uno muy poderoso… -le respondió –Tal vez el olor a sangre lo atrajo

-Hay que irnos…

-Es tarde… Esta aquí…

De las sombras salio el mismísimo Sesshomaru quien veia al dios y ala youkai de forma asesina.

-Amo Sesshomaru! –exclamo Lin para luego salir corriendo en su dirección.

-Se…Sesshomaru-sama –dijo la deidad

-¿Quién eres? –el olor que despedía el peliazul le resultaba muy familiar pero… no podía ser el mismo, después de todo quien tenia enfrente era una chica y no y chico

Nataku comprendió y una luz cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que sus ropas cambiaran por las tropas que tenia cuando conoció a Inuyasha y a los demas

Ante esto, Sesshomaru se quedo sumamente asombrado, ahí, frente a el se encontraba ese magnifico ser que siempre dominaba su mente, dio un paso con la intención de acercarse ala deidad pero el rugido que soltó la youkai saco a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-No permitiré que lastimes a mi señor –dijo mostrando los colmillos y rugiendo cual tigresa defendiendo a sus cachorros

-Ranko… -intervino el dios al darse cuenta de la inminente pelea.

La felina comprendió y se arrodillo frente a su dios

-Se… Sesshomaru-sama –dijo atrayendo la atención del Tai youkai –Yo… Me alegro de verle… -mientras hablaba las lagrimas salían de sus rubíes ojos –Yo… Creí que había muerto…

-¿Muerto? –repitio confundida la pequeña

-Su hijo, Inuyasha-san me lo dijo

-Ese idiota no es mi hijo –dijo el Tai youkai en tono ofendido –Es mi hermano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de algunas explicaciones, Nataku y la hembra youkai se unieron a Sesshomaru.

-Usted es el youkai que libero a mi dios –no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba

Sesshomaru miro ala youkai, ambos estaban a cierta distancia, vigilando a Nataku y Lin quienes jugaban a orillas de un lago

-¿Qué relacion tienes con el? –esta vez fue Sesshomaru el que hablo

-Soy su guardián

-¿Un mortal guardián de una deidad?

-SE lo que piensa, una deidad no necesita de ningún mortal, sea ningen o youkai –dijo –Sin embargo… Nataku-sama no es como los demás dioses…

Sesshomaru la miro sin entender

-Vera, los demás dioses son capaces de luchar o siquiera defenderse pero… Nataku-sama no, el a duras penas puede si quiera crear un kekkai lo suficientemente poderoso como para protegerse de un ataque múltiple, sin embargo… Posee un extraño poder

-¿Poder extraño?

-Nataku-sama no se da cuenta del poder que tiene sobre los demas

-No te comprendo

-El es capa de hacer que cualquiera le ayude –le respondió -Lo se, yo fui influenciada por ese poder, antes de ser la guardian de Nataku-sama yo era la líder de uno de los ejércitos de Oroshimaru y su guerrera mas fiel… Pero cuando se me ordeno vigilarlo…

-Te convertiste es su protectora

-Si

-¿Por qué ese tal Oroshimaru quiere a Nataku?

-Por que mientras el amo estuvo bajo su poder ningún dios se atrevió a atacarlo por temor a que Nataku fuera lastimado

-Pero lo hera

-Si… Oroshimaru abusaba de el incontables veces –esto hizo enojar al Tai youkai –Sesshomaru-sama, se lo que usted siente por mi señor y le pido que por favor le proteja

-No tienes que pedírmelo

-¿Entonces puedo dejarlo en sus manos?

-¿Dónde iras?

-Buscare a Nyanta… Ella es la única que puede hacer que Nataku-sama este a salvo

El Tai youkai asintió mientas la youkai se alejaba en busca de aquella que tal vez, seria la única esperanza del peliazul

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
